


formal wear

by Killermanatee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: (big surprise.... dude looks hot in everything...), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Pike looks hot as fuck in the dress uniform, blowjob, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee
Summary: Leonard really loves that dress uniform on Chris. A lot.(day 20 of kinky Piketober)





	formal wear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IceCream_Junkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCream_Junkie/gifts).

> This isn't your actual birthday fic, but I felt it was better than nothing. Thanks for this the amazing porny friendship. <3  
Happy birthday, love!

Chris has absolutely no business looking _this_ good in his dress uniform.

Let’s face it: nobody should be able to pull off any of these ridiculous get-ups Starfleet puts us in. Hell, half of them might as well be pajamas and scratch like old wool sweaters. Speaking of which… I tug at my sleeves and adjust my collar, trying to ignore my sweaty palms and how uncomfortably tight my pants feel. _Ridiculous_ sure also describes my predicament.

Despite better judgement my eyes are glued to Chris. I know we want to be discreet, but damn it, it’s been six months and now we are stuck in this seemingly endless celebratory function and my entire body is vibrating with how much I want him, so how the hell am I supposed to look away?

Damn him and his silver-streaked hair and that summer tan and those idiotic sideburns. Damn that sardonic smile, those intense blue eyes and his relaxed posture bordering on insubordination. As if that combination isn’t enough, he also looks damn fine in his dress uniform; the sleek design highlighting how fit he is, his shoulders appearing even wider, making him seem imposing in all his authority.

I clench my fists, willing away the tactile memory of running my hands up under the stiff fabric, tracing the lines of his abs, following the fine trail of hair down to…

God damn it, McCoy, get your shit together.

I square my shoulders and Jim glances over at me, his raised brow subtle, but just cocky enough to send me the message that he knows _exactly_ why I’m restless. Nosy bastard.

Fucking _finally_ we are done, chairs are pushed back and I am sure there are people I am supposed to be talking to, that there is some sort of basic interaction required of the ship’s CMO, but I really couldn’t care less.

Chris watches me as I walk over, index finger rubbing his lips, those perfectly fuckable lips I can’t wait to feel. He stands up, supporting himself with one hand on the desk before reaching for his cane, the very same cane he has found so many creative and depraved uses for.

“McCoy,” he greets when I stop in front of him, and there’s a hitch in his voice and his eyes dart over me. Good to know he has missed me as well.

“What can I do for you?” he adds, the glint in his eyes betraying the innocent words.

Making sure there’s nobody within hearing range, I keep my voice low. “You can follow me to the emergency transport corridor.” I glance around quickly before adding, “And then you can help me with that goddamn hard-on you’re responsible for.”

He glances at my lips, his tongue darting out to wet his, and fuck, if we don’t get out of here soon I’ll make a fool of myself. So I turn on my heel and briskly stride away, hoping he’ll be right behind me.

\--

The corridor is just as empty as it should be, lights turned low and I have only paced back and forth a few times before Chris steps through the doors, broad grin on his handsome face.

“Took you long enough,” I tease, but he doesn’t even reply, just reaches for me, and I dimly hear his cane hit the floor before his strong hands are on the back of my neck, up in my hair, pulling me to him. Like I need any coaxing to kiss him. Without preamble his tongues licks into my mouth and my knees go weak at his display of ownership. My arms wrap around him, hands roaming his firm back, while I willingly give in to his demanding kiss.

Holding on to his hips I carefully push him back until he is pressed against the wall. We come up for air and his touch becomes more gentle, his thumbs on each side of my face stroking my cheeks.

“Fuck, I’ve missed you,” he says, his voice raspy, cheeks flushed, and I kiss him again, a little softer.

We slow down just a fraction, savoring each other’s taste until I let my lips move along his prickly cheek, up to the sideburns that may take some getting used to. We are both touching as much of the other as we can, quickly falling back into familiar patterns. 

Nevertheless my hands shake slightly with need as I tug on Chris’ uniform, that stupid uniform that looks like it was fucking made for him, made to highlight everything that makes him so goddamn gorgeous, made to be hastily shoved aside to expose the man underneath.

“You feel so damn good,” I whisper against his neck, left hand reaching under his jacket, moving over his soft undershirt.

As usual he wastes no time, already opening my pants to slide a confident hand inside, strong fingers wrapping around my cock.

“So hard for me,” he groans, his other hand possessively curved around my hip.

I lick his jaw, and thrust into his fist.

“Damn near embarrassed myself in there,” I confess and feel his grin under my lips.

“I can’t believe you spent the debriefing ceremony with a hard-on” His voice is smug, but I can hear the strain in it.

I look up to find his eyes shining even in the low light. Cocky bastard.

“You know exactly how I feel about this damn uniform on you.” I slide my right hand up his side, over the stiff fabric that suits him so well. He watches me, still slowly pumping my cock. My left hand is finally on the bare skin of his stomach, his abs flexing under my touch.

“All I can think of when you wear this is how much better it looks torn open,” I rake my nails through the fine hair of his abdomen, and smirk when his jaw goes slack, “I think about you spread out on your couch, stroking yourself when you tell me to suck you off.”

His head falls back against the wall and his hand loses its rhythm around me. I lick the corner of his mouth, then nip at his ear lobe.

“Would you like that? Right here? With all those Starfleet bigshots just down the hall, do you want me on my knees?”

He squeezes me so hard that I hiss.

“Careful with the offers you make,” he rumbles and circles his thumb over the head of my prick. “Don’t think I won’t fuck that filthy mouth of yours just because someone might come searching for us.”

Looking right at him, I undo his fly, freeing his hard length.

“Good thing I am a man on my word,” I say with a wink before I sink to my knees.

**Author's Note:**

> I am following [this](https://vexy-sins.tumblr.com/post/187147986243/kinktober-2019-prompt-list) lovely list of Kinktober prompts.
> 
> If you in any way, shape or form enjoy AOS Pike Slash fic, please come and join our Discord server! Just follow [this link](https://discord.gg/v9UPsVw)!
> 
> I fell for this ship entirely due to the absolute stunning series [The Wind and its Satellite](https://archiveofourown.org/series/6239) by Severinne. Everyone should read it. 
> 
> Comments always greatly appreciated. <3


End file.
